


I don't wanna miss a thing

by hedsattack



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedsattack/pseuds/hedsattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla wakes up at night. She's cuddling with Laura but she doesn't want to close her eyes, doesn't want to fall asleep. What if she miss something from the love of her life?</p><p>Aerosmith's song: I don't wanna miss a thing </p><p> </p><p>fluff, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites songs, sorry if i've made mistakes, comment and thanks for reading

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
To be fair, I just wake up in your arms, like I always do every single day since that day……you’re breathing careless, peacefully….  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you’re far away and dreaming  
*Carm?- that night I heard you whispering my name, and you were smiling, shining even with that stupid light I bought for you, because you were scared, scared to lose me again…Dream on creampuff I’m not going anywhere  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
Until the end of the world  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
I’m a vampire, don’t I? You’re my tiny, naïve, provincial girl…such a cliché  
Every moment I spent with you is a moment I treasure  
When we met, the waltz, when you kiss my cheek for the first time, you hug me because you were scared, I kiss you because I thought I would never see you again….touch you….watch you smile, when you kiss me back, the stargazing, bubbles….and everything fades to…We still know how the story goes….  
I don’t wanna close my eyes  
I don’t want to fall asleep  
I stroke your right cheek with my thumb slowly….i don’t wanna wake you up, you can’t see my tears…..  
‘Cause I’d miss you baby  
You’re sleeping and I’m right here with you but you seem so far away I couldn’t help but cry…  
And I don’t want to miss a thing  
Nothing at all, that face you make when you’re upset, the heart eyes you give me…only to me, you kiss my nose and I pretend I didn’t like it but I love it just because of you. I kiss your forehead  
The sweetest dream will never do  
My dreams can’t compare with how beautiful you’re my Laura  
I’d still miss you baby  
Even when you’re here in my arms snoring…..nerd  
And I don’t want to miss a thing  
In more than a century you’re the only person I ever found worth saving…You, and no one else…  
Lie close to you feeling your heart beating  
The only person who is able to make my heart to run, to jump, to stop and start beating again faster than before, and just with a glance  
And I’m wondering what you’re dreaming  
Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing  
I’m not a jealous person but if I lose you, you will kill me Hollis  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank god we’re together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
(chorus again)  
I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
Well, I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
My cupcake, my love, my Laura…..  
*Creampuff….- I whisper in your ear  
She hummed in response…  
*I don’t wanna fall asleep, I can’t miss anything of you…- Laura brushed the hair out of Carmilla’s face  
*Carm even if you do, I’ll repeat okay? I’ll stay forever  
*We can’t promise what we don’t have, and we don’t have the future……- I look anywhere but Laura  
*In that case, I going to tell you every day that I’m here and I love you, better?- I kissed her, she kiss me back….  
*I love you creampuff  
*I love you too, my little cat – nuzzling all over Laura she fall asleep…..

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen the song, if you think about Hollstein now i did it well   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss0kFNUP4P4


End file.
